


Won't You Lay Hands on Me

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Stiles had kissed someone before. Yes, he made out with somebody every now and then. This was Derek though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Lay Hands on Me

Sure, Stiles had kissed someone before. Yes, he made out with somebody every now and then. This was Derek though. 

It all started when Stiles was asked out by Anna Cassidy in chemistry class. He agreed to it since he was ready to get over Lydia. Plus Jackson was ready to be with Lydia again. That didn't make anything easier, but this date seemed like a great way to move on. 

They headed out to nice pizza place in the downtown area of Beacon Hills on Friday night. Somehow it became a nice outing for Stiles. Anna was sweet, funny and kind. The light tone of the door snapped Stiles out of the date for a second. He glanced over to see Derek. His brooding features seemed even darker in Stiles' eyes. "Anna, I'll be right back." He spoke while getting up quickly to head over to the menacing wolf. 

"What are you doing out of your cage?" He laughed. Derek glared red at Stiles. "Whoa. Calm the eyes." "I'm picking up food." Derek huffed. Then, for some God awful reason, Derek stalked closer to Stiles. Stiles stilled himself while Derek grabbed him. It was a quick kiss that shocked Stiles to his core. It wasn't rough or all teeth - just lips and some tough. Stiles seemed to go boneless. Derek let go and picked up the food. He smirked at Stiles, looked over at the horrified girl, and left. 

Stiles didn't get another date with Anna again. 

He did, however, go to the wolf den where Derek located the pack to.

Once he got there, he yelled. "Why did you do that, you jerk!?" Derek sneered back, "Come on. You liked it." "It doesn't matter what I like. I was on a date." Derek walked close to him just like in the pizza parlor. "Stiles," he growled, "You're mine. Not her's." Stiles seemed to shut up via Derek's mouth. It turned to teeth and moans. Derek yanked Stiles' shirt off his body as Stiles made soft noises.


End file.
